


Is This The Place (I've Been Dreaming Of?)

by maxiswriting



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i just kept forgetting to cross-post it here lmao, i wrote this for Virgil's birthday the other day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxiswriting/pseuds/maxiswriting
Summary: Virgil’s favorite way to spend his birthday? Curled up in Logan’s arms, listening to the steady pit patter of the rain outside with two cups of hot chocolate at their side.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 9
Kudos: 64





	Is This The Place (I've Been Dreaming Of?)

**Author's Note:**

> This is v short and fluffy, I wrote it on a whim after [@jos-ramblings](https://jos-ramblings.tumblr.com)made me feel soft about listening to rain and Analogical. I owe you one babe!

The house was quiet, the pitter patting of the rain the only sound filling the comfortable silence that had fallen over the apartment. Most lights were left off, leaving the only ones still turned on to fill the apartment in a cozy, soft glow.

On the window seat, two figures cuddled closer, enjoying each other's company with a pair of fuming mugs of hot chocolate at their side.

_ "Space is big. You just won't believe how vastly, hugely, mind-bogglingly big it is. I mean, you may think it's a long way down the road to the chemist's, but that's just peanuts to space.” _

Virgil sighed, a contented smile tugging at his lips as he let Logan's voice wash over him. For once, he felt at peace, the ever-present racing thoughts in his head quietened by the steady beat of Logan's heart and the distant sound of the rain hitting the window beside them.

"This is nice," He murmured, curling closer to his boyfriend.

Logan chuckled, a deep rumble in his chest as he glanced down to the boy in his arms.

"Better than the surprise party Roman wanted to throw you?"

Virgil groaned, hiding his face in Logan's chest. "Anything's better than a party. Why did that idiot think that would have been a good idea again?"

Logan shrugged. "We tried to tell him so, but he refused to listen. And you know how hard of a time Patton has saying no to him."

"Now I almost feel bad the rain ruined our plans. Almost."

"I'm positive Patton is taking good care of Roman and whatever dramatic theatrics he's most assuredly playing out right now," Logan said, raising a hand to gently card it through Virgil's purple locks, "I, for one, am rather fond of today's outcome."

Virgil smiled, looking up through his bangs with nothing but fondness and love twinkling in his eyes. "Aw, L, it almost sounds as if you have a crush on me."

Logan shook his head, leaning down until his lips were just barely brushing Virgil's own.

"Happy birthday, Starlight," he murmured, before leaning down to kiss his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at [@max-is-tired](https://max-is-tired.tumblr.com) or join my [Discord Server](https://discord.gg/jswxCA7) to hear me cry at three in the morning bc I can't write for shit, I need friends anyways :')


End file.
